but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Overseer's Log
The Band Came Together Within the walls of Wicklow four strangers meet for the first time. They are each here for there own reasons. Some arrived willingly while others were forced to come by circumstance. But now they stood, within one of the most well guarded places in The World, told that they must board a cart that they will drive while following critic and complex instructions, making tailing them or predicting the final destination a difficult endeavor. Following these instructions they are led to a location deep within The Underworld after nearly a week of travel by cart between Underworld Portals by an Wicklowan Iron Maiden. * There, they find a mansion and within it a bespectacled man wearing a Wicklowen priest who explains to them their new job. * Together, they must pose as a newly formed mercenary band and explore what lies trough the Portal located next to the mansion. Mapping out the network and the individual layers, all the while making contact with whatever people lie beyond the portal and forming connections. The First Three Doors After getting to know one another and preparing their supplies the Band heads out. They begin their journey of discovery by passing trough and identifying the three Underworld layers the Portal behind their mansion leads to. The first of the three exits led to an area of barren rocky hills, with orbs of water affixed and floating in the sky (that contained small fish of many different kinds, the only native animal life on the layer). This layer lowered the weight of anything it it considerably and, if one had bad luck, you could get caught up in a strange phenomenon where gravity would begin to pull you in random directions of disappear altogether. The second of the three portals led to a deep dark jungle that was home to a strange humanoid native that had the ability to control a kind of canine Magical Beasts. Luckily for the band, the Wildman was capable of understanding speech. A few carefully selected not-truths and they convinced them to let them to let them leave without a fuss. With that, after returning to the mansion once more, all that remained was for The Band to ready themselves for the last of the three portals...a peculiar forest. The air was dry and only a single kind of tree, one with long tendril like vines that grew in the place of leaves. The thick and heavy vines, hanging from the branches, touched down to the ground and were long enough to even carpet the forest floor. However, The Band could not shake a feeling of suspicion. Something was amiss within this layer. Cautiously, they stayed near the Portal and began to collect samples from their immediate surroundings - only to rouse the hibernating monstrosities that lay dormant within this layer. As soon as The Band cut of a branch from one of the trees the vines began to shake, as twigs and dried branches began to rise from the ground and combine, taking the forms of dreadful humanoid beings... ...so The Band booked it as fast as they could, without giving them a chance to allow the rising army to cut them off from the portal. The shortest expedition they ever made, they came back trough the portal before their supervisor had the time to get back to his office within the manor. And with that, the first step of their adventure had come to a close. Doors Beyond Doors - Ruins of Fears Forgotten: The next stop on their journey of exploration - a ruin that once was a thriving town. There, The Band discovered a single Demonic Beast within the old, now decrepit, temple site. The Wendigo, starved and sleeping for moment, made its home in the ruins and it was clear to the Band that the threat posed by this creature was such that they could slay it with the weapons they had on hand. Motivated by the desire to make their future trips easier, to use this ruin as a staging area in the future (and to earn a sizable income by delivering the body of the rare Demon to Wicklow) The Band set out to kill the Wendigo. And, after a fair amount of bombs, poison, stabbing and blasts of Holy Light - they did just that. With the layer secured for future missions The Band brought back the Wendigo's body to the manor. - The Lake: After doing some more work on their cart The Band set out on their next frontier. An immense lake at the center of an enormous underground cavern. Populated by Blue Drakes..........and an unknown life form with the head the size of the average Human. As soon as they secured the portal they got the heck out of there. - The Fallen Outpost: Underworld settlements can fall for a number of reasons. A bandit raid, a Dungeon Keeper feeling particularly miffed that week, a Demon assaulting the location and infecting everyone present with a flesh rotting malady simply for the heck of it and, of course, self destruction. This Duergar trading outpost, probably one that was only active for a short while, was large enough to house a few dozen people at best. It contained some wares, primarily armor and weapons though the vast majority of the items in question had fallen to the tooth of time. The few remaining usable items were hidden in some stashes (well, hidden until The Band broke in) protected by wards meant to keep them unnoticed and in prime condition. The former residents of this small settlement littered the corridors and rooms of the underground structure, long since being reduced to bones and wasted away. Their end, as The Band learned the hard way, was of their own making. As they found out after the fact, the stone statues that killed the former residents (and tried to kill them) had been animated via the trapping, and infusion of, Spirits. The Band seemingly had more luck then the Duergar, as they managed to pull trough the situation of the statues going homicidal and come out victorious (if a fair bit bruised up). That day they returned to the manor with some new weapons and armor, a fair amount of unmarked gold coins, a whole immobile statue soldier (with infused an Spirit), a detailed account of all the things they discovered and a former development journal that belonged to the Duergar that had been spearheading their project, The manor got a head of one of the statues (what that had been shattered during the conflict) added as a decoration in the hallway. It was a good day. - Are Those Birds?: The short answer is yes. Demonic birds. Demonic man-eating flocks of birds. Two days after their jaunt to the former Duergar outpost The Band chose to go trough the other portal from the layer that once was a home to the Wendigo. The portal led to an Underworld layer with a vast open green sky over a dried canyon filled landscape. One with a flock of birds flying in the distance. A flock of low-ranking Demonic Beasts. The Band was careful however and set up a trap. provoking a small amount of the beasts to fly trough the portal and closing the exit behind them gave them a chance to keep their numbers manageable and to slay a number of them to bring back to the manor. Though it had been made evident that if a large number of these birds swarmed them they would be in serious trouble. As with "The Lake" they decided they would return to this layer once they acquired some specialized gear. - Goblins and Hot Lakes: Our Grizzly Neighbors - The Blighted Wood: - The Wolf Wood: - A Grand Burning Surprise: - Not All Candy Is Sweet: - The Lady Alchemist and The Beast: - A Grand Burning Reprise: - The Lady Alchemist and The "Payment": - Candyland - Take 3: When The Boss Is Away - Poisons Amidst Bandmates: - Grand Blight Is Falling Down: - The Underworld We Be'a Explorin': - The Spell Kings Come Out To Play: Category:Journal